


All I Wanted

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvideos, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Angsty Willow relationships tribute, originally posted to YouTube in 2013.





	All I Wanted




End file.
